Hokulele
Hokulele, nicknamed "Hoku", is the son of Karone, and the Red Star Defender Ranger. History Past Karone was carrying Hoku roughly around the time the New United Alliance of Evil battled every known Power Rangers team across time and space. Hoku was born sometime after this great battle and grew up on Mirinoi. Karone has told him stories about the past Power Ranger teams, but Hoku is completely unaware of Karone having once been evil. Recent Events Hoku managed to get his uncle's morpher and proceeded to use it to spy in on a meeting of the NUAE. He was found out and forced to flee, but ended up landing on a planet as the Green, Yellow, and Black Star Defender Rangers were protecting it. Hoku proceeded to grab onto Green as the trio of Rangers teleported back to their space-station base. He is teleported off the ship and onto the next nearest planet to the ship's location, but he managed to grab a Comet Morpher before he was teleported out. Having landed on the planet, Hoku encounters the last living person the planet. This person, Doggie, is angry at the Power Rangers for not coming to defend his species before it was to late. Hoku and Doggie eventually become buddies and Hoku offers him to live on Mirinoi with him. Hoku proceeds to morph into the Red Space Ranger once more and flies into orbit to clear a path for him and Doggie to leave though, as the NUAE had detected the Star Spheres on the planet and began to attack it, but Hoku is forced to demorph. He manages to summon the Leo Star Sphere and becomes the Red Star Defender Ranger as a result. Upon his return home, Hoku clumsily attempts to tell his mother about becoming a Power Ranger, but she doesn't believe him until she sees him as the Red Star Defender Ranger. After getting some training and a Megazord battle, Hoku was taken to the Rebellion Base on Eltar. Unfortunately, the planet was found due to the energy emitted from the Star Spheres and the Rangers had to defend the Rebellion as they made their escape. After this, Hoku invites the other Rangers to live with him on Mirinoi. Hoku, alongside Doggie and Mako, attempted to fish, but it ended up not going well due to Mako scaring away the fish. After returning home, Hoku is tasked to head to Terra Venture to pick up some groceries. While there, he encounters Vul before hearing Bala scream for help. Hoku morphs and helps Bala away from a monster. Bala and Vul both awaken Star Spheres and Hoku teams up with the duo to beat the monster. Personality Despite his teenaged age, Hoku is fairly child-like and innocent. He wishes to make other people happy, no matter the cost to himself, but won't do it for people he doesn't think deserve it. He's also fairly gullible, having believed his mother's lie about being the Purple Space Ranger for years and years. Hoku enjoys helping others and will help out whenever asked by a friend or family member. Family *Karone - Mother *Unknown Father *Andros - Maternal Uncle Ranger Form - Red Space Ranger= Arsenal *Astro Morpher: The device that allows Hoku to morph into this Ranger form. *Spiral Saber: Primary weapon. *Galaxy Glider: A space vehicle that allows him to travel in space. }} Notes *'Hokulele' is a Hawaiian term for 'shooting star'. **Two beta names that Hoku had are 'Ryuusei' (loosely meaning the same thing as Hokulele, but in Japanese) and Shishi (derived from the Shishi Kyuutama used by his Sentai counterpart). See Also *Lucky - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuuranger. See comparison here